When editing images, a user may desire to remove an unwanted object from an image. For example, a photograph may include an unwanted subject, visual artifacts such as those resulting from damage or digital effects, and the like. However, simply deleting an unwanted region leaves a hole in the image. Some digital image processing tools can automatically fill the hole with translated patches sampled from other regions of the image. For example, some tools use a randomized algorithm to identify approximate nearest neighbor matches between image patches. As such, some tools can construct a composite fill from the translated image patches. In this manner, users can automatically fill in missing parts of an image.